RFID electronic tags and TPMS (tire pressure monitoring system) sensors are incorporated into a variety of finished articles or products such as tires. Such RFID tags include the capacity for storing data such as a tire identification number. The data stored within the tag memory is transmitted upon receipt of an interrogation signal from the tag to a remote reader during the tire life cycle to provide useful product identification information. TPMS modules measure tire parameters such as tire pressure and temperature. It is beneficial to integrate the TPMS operation with the operation of a RFID tag in a tire in order to maintain the capability of associating measured tire parameter data with the unique tire identification number throughout the useful life of the tire.